The First Mate
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Warning: This is a yaoi story. If you don't know what that means, turn back now. This is not for anyone under the age of 18 or legal consenting age in your various states/countries. Zoro is going to stop holding back, no longer will he deny his desire for his Sencho.


Well, this my first attempt at a ZoLu story and it's my first story for One Piece. There is simply not enough of this pairing so I am aiming to fix that. Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor make a profit for this story.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi story. If you don't know what that means, turn back now. This is not for anyone under the age of 18 or legal consenting age in your various states/countries.**

* * *

><p>Zoro was relaxing against the deck of the Thousand Sunny. The breeze was light with a slight bite to it. They would be reaching an autumn island soon. He could hear his captain laughing as he rolled about, tormenting Ussop as Chopper ran about hollering for a doctor. Robin was reading on her lawn chair while Nami sipped on a drink that damn Ero cook had made for her.<p>

Zoro smirked slightly at the familiar noises as he allowed himself to lightly doze. It was peaceful for a little while, the noise dying off as Luffy settled down and Ussop fished while Chopper went below to work on his medicine. That was when it went to hell.

The ship lurched beneath them, tilting to the side as Nami and Ussop screamed.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?" Zoro shouted as he stood, planting his feet firmly on the deck while his hands slid to his swords, ready for any signs of being attacked.

"How the hell should I know, damn Moss-head?" Sanji shouted back, running up to him, lit cigarette clamped between his teeth in annoyance as he looked about.

"Oi! Guys! Where's Luffy?" Ussop screamed, frantically searching the deck for his captain that had been standing next to him only moments ago. The boat was calm again, rocking gently on the waves as Zoro ran to the rail. He absently noted that the fishing pole that Ussop had been using was gone. Zoro scanned the water and spotted Luffy's hat.

He immediately toed off his boots and threw off his robe, diving into the freezing ocean after his captain. Luffy was sinking fast. All his strength gone, stolen by the salty water surrounding him. He was losing consciousness when a strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him to the surface.

"Oi! Luffy, stay with me!" The sound of his first mate's voice anchored him and he coughed, choking up the water in his lungs. Zoro pulled him higher over his shoulder and swam for the side of the ship where the rest of the crew was waiting with a rope ladder. Zoro gripped it tightly with his free hand as Franky pulled them up.

They hit the deck with a wet splat, Zoro panting with exertion as Luffy weakly raised up on his hands and knees, coughing and sputtering as he tried to get his lungs to cooperate. He could hear Robin asking him a question but it was lost on him with the frantic noises coming from the rest of his crew.

"Thanks, Zoro."Luffy finally said when he finished coughing up the water. With a deep breath he sat back on his knees, his chest heaving as he sucked in air. Nami stormed over to them and put her hands on her hips.

"What happened?" Luffy looked up at her.

"I was standing by the rail while Ussop fished. He had started to exclaim that he caught something when his pole jerked. I grabbed it to help but whatever he caught tipped the ship and I fell off." Luffy explained. Zoro sat up and looked at his captain. Luffy was shivering as the wind picked up, turning icy on his sodden figure, his shorts and vest plastered to his quickly paling and blue tinged figure. The ocean water, while it may seem warm on the surface was freezing deeper in and would only take 10 to 15 minutes to freeze to death. Zoro knew that Luffy had probably been under for almost five before he had found his captain.

"Oi, Nami. Lay off. The captain needs to go change and so do I." The swordsman stood and walked over to his captain. "Come on, Sencho. You need to get warmed up." Luffy nodded and stood up, wavering a bit on his tired legs as the sea water started crusting on his rubber skin. Zoro ignored everyone else, namely Sanji as he had started to yell about being rude to his precious 'Nami-swan', as he picked up his things and slung Luffy's arm around his shoulder, taking him below deck to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Zoro." Zoro set him down on a stool and started helping him out of his clothes before stripping himself out of his clinging dark green pants.

"No problem, Captain." The swordsman turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before stepping under the spray. Luffy joined him after a moment. This was normal for them after Luffy had slid and fell one time, almost drowning as he had landed face up under the spray. Zoro pulled Luffy against him and lathered a rag, washing the young pirate down before letting him slide bonelessly down his torso to rest against his legs.

Luffy just sat there, too tired to move as the water chased the chill away. Occasionally, Zoro would glance down at his captain to make sure he was still conscious. Luffy was dazedly staring at the tiled wall, his head tilted back slightly as his legs sprawled out in front of him. Zoro finished rinsing off and turned off the water, reaching for a towel. He dropped the one he had grabbed over Luffy's head before picking the boy up.

The Swordsman stepped out of the shower with his Captain in his arms before sitting on the side of the tub, settling Luffy in his lap as the raven haired boy weakly grabbed at the towel to start drying himself off. Zoro sighed and grabbed the material from him before gently sliding it down the younger's chest.

Luffy was mildly surprised at how gently Zoro was treating him. He tilted his head back to look his Swordsman in the eye.

"Ne, Zoro? Are you okay?" Luffy asked quietly. He wasn't stupid. He was very aware of his Nakama's emotional state even before he could use Haki. His Haki just amplified it.

Zoro stopped drying him off for a moment before answering, knowing it wouldn't do him any good to try to lie. "I'm fine, Sencho. I was just worried earlier when all I could see of you was your Boshi floating on the water. You're a hammer in water and you sink fast." Zoro resumed drying him off, not bothered in the least about his Captain sitting in his lap while they were both naked. Zoro was very secure about his masculinity.

"Ah, I am. But, with you for a first mate I don't have to worry very much. You never get lost when it's me that's in trouble, almost like something in you guides you to me when I need you most." Luffy was uncharacteristically serious as he said this, standing up and turning to make eye contact easier.

"Oh? That's a very serious look there, Captain." Zoro remarked before abruptly tackling him onto the ground, pinning the rubber man with a strong hand while his other snuck down his Captain's side and across his toned abs, tickling him and make Luffy hysterical. It signaled the end of their serious conversation and let Luffy know that Zoro was completely ok with him depending on him.

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy giggled and kicked out, struggling to get away from him. He forgot that they were both naked until Zoro used his powerful thighs to pin his legs. Luffy blushed immediately as his squirming caused him to rub against his first mate intimately. Zoro froze, looking down at his pinned Captain. Luffy was blushing, his chocolate colored his a little wide while he panted, catching his breath. _"He looks...so fucking eatable. Like I've already been ravishing him" _Zoro thought.

Zoro had known for a while that he was in love with his Captain, never being one for lying to himself. With having Luffy pinned under him, their groins pressed together, Zoro couldn't deny that he wanted very much to fuck the rubber man. He was getting very aroused, his cock stiffening against Luffy's semi erect one.

Luffy couldn't help the blush that was forming on his cheeks. If someone were to walk in they would catch the two in a very compromising position but he couldn't bring himself to care as he held Zoro's gaze. No words were spoken as Zoro leaned his head down, kissing Luffy softly. No longer would he hold himself back. No longer would he deny himself the pleasure of having his Captain. Luffy was his. His to take care of, protect, and love.

Luffy could feel the love Zoro felt for him in that first, soft kiss they shared. He parted his lips and closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly to give Zoro a better angle. The Swordsman slid his tongue into Luffy's mouth, tasting him for the first time. He hummed in approval and released his captive's hands so he could cup his face in his hands.

Luffy slid his hands down Zoro's back, panting into the kiss as their tongues tangled together. Luffy sucked lightly at the older's tongue, moaning and shifting his hips up, sliding his fully erect member against Zoro's.

Zoro groaned, a deep guttural sound that set Luffy's nerve endings on fire. Luffy gasped and broke the kiss, tilting his head up. Zoro took advantage and bit lightly into the boy's neck where it met his shoulder. A moan from him made him bite a little harder and he felt Luffy's fingers dig into his shoulders as he shuddered and grinded into him.

Zoro smirked and grinded slowly down into his Captain's thrusts. "What do you need, Captain?" He sucked on Luffy's earlobe before teething it lightly. Luffy moaned and twisted under him, his legs parting as Zoro slid a thigh between them.

"Hah, Z-Zoro...please. Fuck me!" Luffy gasped out as he felt a calloused palm gliding down his abs to grasp his cock and give it long, tight pulls.

"Hai, Sencho." Zoro smirked into Luffy's neck as he sat back on his legs, enjoying the view his aroused Captain afforded him. Luffy was flushed, his arms thrown over his head as his cock leaked pre cum. Zoro reached over and grabbed Robin's hair conditioner. He put a decent amount in his palm, dipping two fingers in it before sliding his index down to Luffy's entrance. He knew that stretching him would be useless as the boy was rubber and would simply go back to normal the moment he pulled his fingers out.

Zoro slid his slick finger inside of the boy, watching him closely for any signs of pain. When he didn't see any, he pushed the second finger in and curled his fingers up, probing Luffy for his sweet spot. A loud cry was heard as he brushed his fingers over a bundle of nerves in Luffy. He curled his fingers a few times into that spot, smirking triumphantly as Luffy squirmed and moaned, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

He continued to rub that spot as he used the conditioner over his cock, slicking it up before pulling his fingers out of his lover. Luffy panted as he opened his eyes, gazing dazedly at Zoro. He felt like he was on fire, burning with a need that only Zoro could cure.

Zoro put the head of his cock at Luffy's twitching hole, locking his eye with Luffy's. Luffy wriggled a bit against Zoro almost impatiently. Zoro chuckled lightly before beginning to push in. He groaned gutturally as he felt how tight the boy was. Luffy was moaning under him, pushing his hips to meet Zoro's slow glide.

"Zoro! F-faster...please...go faster!" Luffy begged, his nails digging into Zoro's shoulders in his need. He was glad that he was made of rubber, this might have hurt had he been a normal guy. Zoro growled and bared his teeth at the young teen before slamming into him forcefully. Luffy almost screamed in pleasure as Zoro hit his sweet spot the first try.

Luffy grabbed Zoro's head and pulled it down to meet him, kissing him fiercely as he put his legs on Zoro's shoulder, changing the angle and depth greatly. Luffy moaned into the kiss as Zoro began to fuck him, each thrust faster, harder than the last until Luffy had to brace his hands against tub. Luffy was a writhing. moaning mess now, his head thrown back with a slight trail of drool coming from his mouth.

Zoro bit down on Luffy's shoulder, grunting with the effort of holding back his orgasm. He wanted to make this good for his Captain. He reached between them and rubbed Luffy's steadily dripping cock, having released it earlier to brace himself up. Luffy moaned louder beneath him.

"Zoro...I'm...ah I'm going...to come!" Luffy moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Zoro's neck as he felt him move faster, his thrusts more forceful, the sound of his balls smacking into Luffy's flesh loud and frequent.

"Then come, Captain. My Captain." Zoro panted between thrusts. He was going to reach his own end soon. Luffy screamed and bit into Zoro's shoulder to muffle the sound as he released, his seed spurting between their bodies in hard pulses of pleasure. Zoro groaned as he felt Luffy tighten around him and he came, moaning Luffy's name as he filled him up with his cum in hot waves.

Zoro collapsed on top of his lover as Luffy's legs slid off his shoulders, unfolding from his pretzelish position to pant heavily. Zoro slowly pulled out and watched as his seed leaked out slowly. Tiredly he grabbed a rag and wiped himself and Luffy clean. Luffy blinked tiredly up at Zoro as the Swordsman picked him up. Luffy was content to rest against Zoro's chest as the man walked through the passageway.

Zoro didn't give a damn that they were both naked as he made his way to the Captain's quarters. He opened the door one handed and walked in before closing and locking it behind him. Luffy hardly ever used the room and would only do so if Zoro was going to be sleeping with him. Zoro was the only one that Luffy shared the fact that he had nightmares with. Sometimes Luffy would sit up quickly and just stare at his hands as if he had never seen them before. It was on one of those occasions that Zoro had walked in, having heard Luffy's muffled sobbing. When he had asked Luffy what was wrong, Luffy had held his hands up to Zoro for him to see.

Then he had said, "I can't get it off. I can't get the blood off. Zoro, why won't it come off? Why won't Ace's blood come off?" A pain had pierced Zoro's chest at that and he had quickly pulled the boy into his chest, rocking him as he had sobbed. Zoro felt very guilty for having failed his Captain by not being with him when he needed him the most.

Zoro stared down at the boy in his arms as he walked over to the bed and laid down, curling around his Captain as he pulled a blanket over them. _"I will NOT fail you again, Luffy. I will Not abandon you, not even if it means giving up on my goal." _Zoro mentally vowed as he hugged the boy tightly to him.

* * *

><p>Well, review and tell what you think. I haven't written a full blown lemon in so long I think I'm a little rusty. Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
